Kasidy Yates
Freighter Captain Kasidy Danielle Yates was the second wife of Starfleet Captain Benjamin Sisko. The two wed in late 2375. She gave birth to Sisko's daughter, Rebecca Jae Sisko in September of 2376. After Sisko's Departure In January of 2376, the pregnant Kasidy began construction in Bajor's Kendra Valley of the home designed by her missing husband, Captain Benjamin Sisko, who had recently ascended from linear time to the realm of the Prophets of Bajor. Kasidy was onboard station Deep Space 9 in April having a pre-natal exam performed by Dr. Julian Bashir, when Prylar Istani Reyla was murdered on the stations Promenade. Istani was attempting to warn Kasidy about the heretic Ohalu's prophecy of the Avatar, which named her unborn child as the Avatar of Peace and claimed that 10,000 people must die in order for her child to be born. Soon after Ohalu's book of prophecies was uploded onto the Bajoran Comnet by Colonel Kira Nerys, the horrified Kasidy began receiving offers from Bajoran faithful who were willing to die for her child. Fortunately, Kira discovered- by way of a vision from the Prophets- that the 10,000 dead referred to those who dedicated their lives to keeping the book of Ohalu's prophecies safe over the millenia, with Istani Reyla being the last of the books protectors. ( Books One and Two) In May, Kasidy offered the services of her vessel, the Xhosa to the emergency evacuation efforts of the colony on Europa Nova during the Gateways Crisis. ( |Demons of Air and Darkness}}) In June, Kasidy was visited by Prylar Eivos Calan who gave her the gift of a Jevonite figurine that he had originally planned to give to Sisko's then-missing son, Jake. ( }}) In August, Kasidy gave the figurine to Vedek Yevir Linjarin, who saw it as a sign to the way to peace with Cardassia. ( ) Sisko's Return In September, Kasidy and her family were kidnapped by alien Parasites that had possessed the Bajoran Vedeks of the Ashalla monastery. The stress of the situation caused Kasidy to go into labor. Former Bajoran Kai, Opaka Sulan, served as mid-wife. The Parasites were defeated by the return to the linear plane of Kasidy's husband, Captain Benjamin Sisko, who returned just in time to attend the birth of his and Kasidy's daughter, Rebecca Jae Sisko. ( }}) Soon after, Sisko took a leave of absence from Starfleet, and he and Kasidy settled into the life of newly-weds and new parents. ( ) Divorce Approximately one year after accepting his posting to the Robinson, Benjamin Sisko formally divorced his wife. After sending the petition to the Bajoran Courts, Sisko contacted Kassidy a final time to explain his reasons to both her and Rebecca. He informed her that he was still in love with her and that, in the end, he terminated their marriage so that she could be in peace and protected. She was last seen with Vedek Kira Nerys aboard Deep Space 9 moments before its destruction. ( ) Family Kasidy's brother Kornelius played for the Pike City Pioneers of the Cestus Baseball League. ( ) Alternate Versions During the Prophet visions of Benjamin Sisko and other representations of the reality of Benny Russell such as Elias Vaughn's second orb experience Kasidy was represented as Cassie, Benny's girlfriend (''DS9'' novelization: Far Beyond the Stars). Like Kasidy, Cassie was pregnant with Benny's child ( }}) Connections * Yates, Kasidy Yates, Kasidy